


I just wanna be with you

by aerivederci



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerivederci/pseuds/aerivederci
Summary: "I don't wanna kill anyone. I may be born from the house of Assassin, but I don't wanna be like my family! I just wanna be with you."The second months of Alluka Zoldyck living under the new alias "Alluka Zoldyck-Freecss".Will she be able to confess her feeling towards Gon?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Alluka Zoldyck





	I just wanna be with you

**Author's Note:**

> It's the continuation of my AU on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Kallutozz/status/1342612082877853696?s=19
> 
> Alluka is a girl! Periodt.

"Alluka-chan, are you awake, Dear?" Mito-san wakes me up. Onii-chan was right, this woman is sweeter than our ruthless mother. She never considers me as her daughter but a 'thing'. What a shame. As for that, she dresses up my little brother Kalluto to be a woman by telling him to wear a kimono.

It's been 2 months since I live in this house, the Whale Island. But... Gon-san never shows me his feeling. He's always busy with fishing and helping Mito-san with the household works. He even tells me to stay in my room, so that I can never be tired.

In the Zoldyck mansion, we have butlers, but here in the Freecss household, we only have each other to serve us all.

Gon-san told me before I moved here that I wouldn't be able to call Nanika anymore. I guess Gon-san found out about the secret of Nanika's power who can assassinate a village in one night. 

"No more wish," he said. "I don't wanna lose my 'mother' and my great grandma."

I still remember his face upon saying that.

"Alluka-chan..." Mito-san calls me once again. "Oh, you're awake already. There's a package from Killua last night for you."

"Onii-chan," I whisper. "Where are you now?"

"There may be a letter from him inside the package," Mito-san hears my whisper, I don't expect that. "The package is big enough, but it's actually not too heavy."

"It's probably a doll and some candies. Typical Onii-chan."

"Yeap. Can I leave you alone here? I have something to do."

"Sure, but where's Gon-san?"

"You know where that boy, right?"

"Uh..."

"Okay. Have fun with the package and don't forget to eat the lunch as you missed the breakfast!"

"Thank you so much, Mito-san."

Mito-san leaves my room as I tear off the package wrap.

"As I expected."

My panda doll and two ChocoRobos inside the package. Mito-san was right as there is a letter written by my brother for me.

"Dear Alluka, I'm going to visit you soon. Please wait for me while I'm dealing with the family for the mess I made. Stay safe!"

What kind of mess this time? I suppose it's not about me? My family doesn't care about me :) they locked me up inside my room only with butlers.

And here I am... In a room again.

Can I be free?

"Alluka?" call a voice, it's Gon-san's. "Eh, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I don't know that Gon-san realizes that I am crying after reading the letter from Killu Onii-chan.

"Eh, it's nothing."

"No, please tell me." Oh, those hazel eyes. All I've seen in my life is Onii-chan's beautiful blue eyes, but I don't know if hazel is a beautiful color for an eye too. 

I get lost in his hazel eyes. I cannot stop looking at it.

"Alluka?"

"Eh? I'm sorry."

"No, sorry. I didn't knock on your door before I entered the room," he says. "And I was just got home from fishing. I got four fishes today. It's enough for the dinner."

I've never seen Gon-san sad. Maybe at that time he was whining to Onii-chan because he hid something from him, about our trip, but since then, I never see him in misery.

"It's okay," I say.

"I see you have opened the package from Killua. It's so cute that he bought you a panda doll, right?"

"No," I answer. "It's actually from my room. My panda doll."

"Oh, right."

"He wants me to remember what it feels like to be there, but I don't want to."

"Just tell me," he insists. "I'm listening."

"Gon-san..."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you want Nanika to come out?"

He does not give an answer. 

"Please? Answer it."

"Fine," I know it's hard for him to utter it. "The crime of being too awesome, right? I know what he means. Killua told me about the wish rule and how Nanika massacred the butlers and their relatives in one night. I'm selfish, I don't want Nanika to come out because I was scared that she would harm my family. No, the one who's cursed here is not Nanika, but the wish that is commanded to her."

"I don't wanna kill anyone! Let her come out!" I insist.

"But Alluka..."

"If you love me, you have to let Nanika to come out!"

"But..."

"I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't wanna get my hands dirty."

"You never killed anyone, Alluka, but it was the people who used Nanika's power."

Those hazel eyes stare into my blue eyes again. 

"I've never had a sibling or a girl friend before so pardon me if I cannot handle you right."

"I'm sorry for being such a crybaby!"

"No, no, it's okay!"

I hug him. I can smell the fishy smell all over his body, but it's okay.

"It's okay, Alluka. You can hug me as long as you want. Pretend I'm Killua."

"No," I say. "The smell is different. It's so fishy."

"Sorry."

"Gon-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I may be born from the house of Assassin, but I don't wanna be like my family! I just wanna be with you."

"I don't get it."

"I love you, more than just a brother."

I can clearly see Gon-san's cheeks are turning red.

"Than just a brother, then what? A dad?"

"NO! Have you ever seen a romantic movie?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Listen," he smiles as he let go the hug. "We're too young to know everything about love. Let the love for me within you grows as we grow older and if the love flame starts to go out, it means you don't really love me. However, if it's still the same as today, I promise you that one day we'll be together. For a while, I only considered you as my sister."

"How long will it take?"

"As long as you can keep the flame burn."

"Promise me?"

"Promise. I wanna keep you safe but free for now. Don't bother about the romance. You can be with me whenever you want. Killua will visit us soon."

"Okay."

He leaves the room as he asks me the permission to leave it to take some shower. 

And I guess I gotta be the next to have a shower as his fishy smell is all over my clothes now.


End file.
